


A Heart Made Fullmetal

by sapphicsailorscout



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, FMA:B AU, Kind of nerdy but then again so am I, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsailorscout/pseuds/sapphicsailorscout
Summary: “Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with law, there is a taboo among alchemists: Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what could equal the value of a human soul?”-Hiromu ArakawaIn a world controlled by a corrupt government, Lexa Woods, a State Alchemist, must find a way to dismantle the system from the inside.  Beneath the surface of the governmental corruption lies a much deeper, more sinister secret: superhumans, created by the people in power, are working to bring known civilization to its end.  Between harrowing monsters, a debt owed to God, and a mission to get her body back, Lexa must fight to save the life of her little brother, to save her home country, and to win the heart of her childhood best friend.





	1. Prologue: Human Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you'll enjoy this fic!
> 
> In the prologue, Lexa is about 10 and Aden about 8. In the real story, starting with chapter one, they'll be about 17 & 15, respectively.
> 
> I'll be going mainly with the plot of FMA for this AU, but I may twist it and make it my own in different ways--no real knowledge of the show is needed, I'll explain everything in the story as we go.
> 
> Enjoy!

  _“Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with law, there is a taboo among alchemists: Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what could equal the value of a human soul?”_

_-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

* * *

  _Trigeda, Amestris, 1914_

 

“Water, thirty-five liters. Carbon, twenty kilograms.  Ammonia, four liters.  Lime, one point five kilograms.  Phosphorous, eight hundred grams. Salt, two hundred and fifty grams. Saltpeter, one hundred grams. Sulfur, eighty grams. Fluorine, seven point five grams; iron, five grams; silicon, three grams, and trace amounts of fifteen other elements.”

 

Aden looked up at his older sister, nibbling nervously on his bottom lip as he poured the last bucket out into the center of the circle.  “Are you sure this will bring Mom back?”

 

Lexa nodded, eyes set on the transmutation circle.  “It has to, Aden.  It’s all here, in his books,”

 

Aden grimaced, eyebrows creasing together, but nodded nonetheless.  Taking a step back from the circle drawn in chalk, Aden wiped his hands on the sides of his pants.  “Lexa...are we going to get in trouble for this?  If someone finds out we're doing Human Transmutation...bringing Mom back...”

 

“Trouble?” Lexa scoffed, stepping to her younger brother.  “Aden, no one will ever know.  We’re _going_ to bring Mom back, and when she’s back, we’ll never talk about what we did.  Do you understand me?”  Lexa asked, gripping Aden by his shoulders.

 

Aden worried at his lip, heart pounding rapidly in his tiny chest.  “Okay, Lexa,” he sighed, nodding softly.  “Are you ready?”

 

Lexa gave her little brother a smile.  “I am.  Are you?”

 

Aden sighed, glancing warily over at the circle drawn perfectly on the floor.  “I guess so,”

 

“We need the soul data,” Lexa said softly, pulling the pocket knife from the table beside them. Quickly, she sliced her index finger, before passing the blade to Aden, who followed suit with a grimace.  The two held their hands over the pile of elements, watching as blood dripped from each of their fingers.  After a moment in silence, Lexa muttered, “Good, Aden.”

 

Lexa moved Aden into place, making sure that as he knelt, he didn’t disturb the chalk drawn diligently on the cement flooring.  She moved to the opposite side of the circle, kneeling gently herself, directly across from the young boy.  “On three,” she nodded.  She began to count.

 

One.

Two.

 _Three_.

 

The two clapped their hands together, before placing them on the outer edge of the circle.  A flash of blue light erupted from the floor, enveloping the basement in celestial light.  “It’s working!” Aden laughed, watching the circle’s glow increase in intensity.  

 

Long, curved black beams shot from the ground, dancing in circles around the outer edge of the transmutation markings. Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What--”

 

An eye appeared in the center of the circle, blinking open slowly.

 

“Lexa!”  Aden called, pulling his hands away from the circle quickly.

 

But not quickly enough.

 

Lexa watched in horror as her brother’s left arm disintegrated away, peeling off in long, ribbon-like strands before seemingly evaporating in the air.  Before she could move, before she could respond to her brother’s anguished cries, Lexa screamed, feeling a sharp pain below her thigh.  Looking down with wide eyes, she watched in fascinated horror as her leg disappeared in the same way Aden’s arm had.  She fell to the ground, flopping overtop the open eye, Truth watching the two helpless children fade into dust.

 

“It’s a rebound--Aden!”  She cried, reaching across the circle for him, but it was no use.

 

Lexa could only watch as long, thin, shadowy arms dragged Aden away from her, slicing his legs, his arms, his torso, and finally, his face into ribbons.

 

In a flash, everything was white.

 

Lexa was standing, on two solid legs once more, staring almost through a faceless, white figure.

 

“Who--who are you?”  Lexa asked, stepping forward.  “Where is Aden?”

 

“I’m glad you asked,” the figure said.  “I am the world.  The universe.  I am god.  I am all.  I am one.  And I am also,” the figure hissed, raising a pointed figure, “ _you_.”

 

Behind Lexa, two large, stone doors slammed open, revealing the same gray eye that stared at her moments before.  She turned slowly, hands shaking at her sides as god--as truth--as _she_ spoke.

 

“You have dared to knock on the door; now, the door is open.”

 

The same shadowy hands that tore her brother apart came for her, pulling Lexa back slowly into total darkness.  She struggled, pulling at the thousands of tiny hands pulling her body back, but it was no use; their grip was firm--she couldn’t fightit.  She screamed, reaching her arms out in desperate pleading towards the Truth, whose mannequin-like body merely watched her go.

 

“Be quiet, girl!  You asked for this, isn’t this what you want?  I will show you what you desire--I will show you, _truth_.”

 

Before she could even scream in terror, the doors were shut, and she was enveloped in the darkest black she had ever been in.

 

And then she was falling; falling into an endless pit, flashes of images of the people she loved--mom, Granny, _Aden_ \--places she had never been to, books she had never read, alchemic equations never before discovered all flashing through her, going to her core--and it was as if all the information in the world was being poured into her very soul, all at once.

 

Her eyes opened.

 

Truth was staring at her once more.

 

“How was it?” It asked, white, featureless face staring into her soul.

 

Lexa exhaled sharply, turning to face the doors behind her once more.  “I wasn’t wrong--human transmutation, it _is_ possible!” She shouted, tears welling in her eyes.  “I’m just missing something--Please, I need--I need to go back in!”

 

“The toll you paid is not great enough,” said Truth, rising to its feet.

 

“Toll?”  Lexa asked, turning around to face it once more.

 

“It’s the law of equivalent exchange, young alchemist.”

 

And then, she was back in the cellar, blood pooling all around her as she writhed, eyes shooting open once more.  Her heart raced; she looked up in panic, searching for her brother--only to see his clothes and shoes left behind, all that was left of him.

 

“No!  Dammit, no!  This can’t be happening!” She cried, dragging herself across the still-glowing transmutation circle, grunting as she inched her way to Aden’s clothes.

 

The glowing light vanished; Lexa came face to face with a creature in the center of the circle.  It’s body was emaciated; hardly more than charred skin and bones.  Wisps of wiry, black hair shot from its head; the creature groaned in agony, back on the floor, eyes searching back to find Lexa’s.

 

“Mom?”  She cried, aghast at the monster she had created.  “No, no!”  She cried, scrambling back, away from it as fast as she could.

 

The being’s eyes stayed fixed on Lexa’s as it panted.

 

Slowly, it reached one long arm out over its head, dragging itself ever so carefully closer to Lexa.  The monster coughed up blood, foaming white at the mouth as it wailed, reaching for the trembling child only inches away.

 

And then, it collapsed, lifeless, back onto the cement floor.  Its eyes were open, but empty; the agonized, shallow breaths ceased.

 

Lexa remained fixed in place, inches from the corpse of her mother.  “Mom,” she called, wiping a bloody hand across her cheeks.  “No, this is wrong!  This is all wrong!”  She slammed her fist on the ground, nearly shattering the bones in her hand, but she didn’t care.

 

Her mother was dead, _again_.  Aden was gone.  And what could she do?

 

She wept bitterly, crying out in agonized pain as she pawed at the stump of a leg left behind.  She threw her head back, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried fruitlessly to stop the bleeding with her hands.

 

It was then that saw it; her father’s old antique suit of armor, standing firmly behind her, black eyes seemingly watching her agony.

 

“A soul-bond,” she gasped, as the idea popped in her head.  “I can--I can bring him back,” she grunted, letting go of her leg.  She crawled slowly, crossing the length of the old cellar, reaching the foot of the gigantic armored suit.  She knocked it over with one hand, sending it crashing to the ground, the head of the suit knocking off and rolling across the floor.

  
“You won’t take him, too!”  She yelled, scooting herself over to where the neck of the armor lay.  She reached in with bloody hands, drawing the seal she had seen many times in her father’s alchemy books with bloody fingers. “Give him back--he’s my brother, my only family!”  She cried.  “Take my leg, my arm--take everything, you bastard!  Just give him back!”  She clapped her palms together, before being enveloped in bright blue light once more.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Aden catch Clarke up on all that's been happening with them lately. Lexa and Aden have an awkward heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite moments between Ed & Al in the anime are the heartfelt ones, so I had to kick off Lexa & Aden's relationship in this story with a good--albeit awkward--sibling heart to heart. Lexa is so dense.

_ Trigeda, Amestris, 1921 _

 

Lexa grunted, leaning into the cane as she walked.  “How bad do you think she’s gonna chew me out, Aden?”

 

From inside the suit of armor, the young boy’s voice echoed as he hummed.  “Well...yeah, you’re dead, Lex.”

 

Lexa snorted, shaking her head as they approached the familiar house.

 

On the porch, the old golden retriever perked up, ears turning outward and tail wagging in excitement as he whined.  “Hey, boy!  It’s us!”  Lexa said, hobbling up the stairs the best she could.

 

“Hi, Fish,” Aden cooed, bending down to pat the dog on its head.  “Is Clarke home?”

 

As if responding, the dog yipped excitedly, running into the house through the dog door.  Aden laughed and followed the old dog, holding the front door of the house open for his sister.

 

Footsteps pounded down the wooden staircase.  “Lex?  Aden?  Is that you?” a feminine voice called, rounding her way down to the foyer.  The girl smiled wide, before noticing the cane that Lexa was leaning on.  “Alexandria Woods,” she chided, hands settling on the toolbelt draped across her hips.  “What did you do to yourself this time, you asshole?  Do you know how long it took me to make that leg for you?  One of these days, I’m going to kill you!”

 

Aden cleared his throat, waving to the angry girl.  “I’m going to go...out back...and play with Fish.”

 

“Aden, you coward!” Lexa called after his retreating form.  “Without you, there’s no murder witness!”

 

“Without  _ your  _ idiocy, there’s no reason for murder!” the girl sighed, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.  “How bad is the damage?”

 

Lexa grinned sheepishly.  “I...uh, well, the knee is totally busted.  The support’s gone.  Some damage to the internal--”

 

“So, basically, you need a whole new leg?” she interrupted.

 

Lexa’s nose scrunched.  “Sorry, Clarke.”

 

The girl, Clarke, shook her head, before offering Lexa a small smile.  “You idiot,” she whispered, moving closer.  “Are you hurt?  How’s your arm?  Do I need to completely rebuild my tinman?”

 

Lexa smiled back at the blonde figure only inches away from her.  Staring into blue eyes, Lexa laughed.  “I’m fine, I’m fine.  You should see the other guy,”

 

“That joke lost its funniness years ago, Lex,” Clarke sighed, pulling her into a tight hug.  “What the hell do you expect me to do, Lex?  You don’t call or write, you hardly ever come home...and when you do, you’re in pieces,”

 

Lexa wrapped her free arm around Clarke’s torso.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed, pulling away.  “No, you’re not,” she sighed.  “Alright, go to the workshop.  Let me get my tools.”

 

Clarke ran up the stairs once more, leaving Lexa to walk through the familiar layout, and out the back door.  She glared at her brother, playing with the golden retriever in the lush yard.  “That was cruel,” she called out, hobbling her way across the yard to the workshop.

 

“Well, Clarke was either going to jump you or kill you, and I’m not in the business of watching either.”

 

Lexa frowned, whacking Aden’s armor with her cane.  “Shut up,” she rolled her eyes.

 

“You know, I can’t feel that,” Aden said cockily, punching himself in the gut of the suit.  “Hollow and feelin’ good.”

 

“Brat,” Lexa muttered, moving past Aden slowly.

 

“It’ll happen one day, Lex!” Aden called after her.  “One of you just needs to stop your pussyfooting and make a move!”

 

Not bothering to turn around, Lexa flipped her younger brother off as she kept wobbling towards the large shed.  “Never gonna happen!”

 

She pushed the workshop door open with perhaps a little too much force, ignoring the cracking sound it made as the door swung around and crashed into the wall.  With a huff and a grunt of pain, Lexa threw her cane onto the floor, falling onto the small cot.  “Fuck,” she groaned, rubbing at the juncture between her skin and the metal.

 

Moments later, Clarke rushed in, bucket full of supplies in arms.  Setting it down carefully, she turned to face Lexa, kneeling before her.  “Before we get started on the mechanical part, let nurse Clarke do a quick physical.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes.  “Don’t call yourself that,”

 

“You’re right,” Clarke hummed.  “Let  _ Doctor _ Clarke take a look,” she winked.  Pulling the stethoscope from around her neck, Clarke settled the earpieces into place.  She reached out, unbuttoning Lexa’s shirt without a care, letting the material hang open.  Lexa ignored the heat rising to her face, shuddering as the cold metal of the stethoscope pressed over her chest. “Deep breaths,” Clarke instructed.

 

“I know the drill,” Lexa snarked, before breathing in deeply.  A few minutes of silence passed while Clarke moved the diaphragm across Lexa’s chest and back.

 

She ran the rest of the usual routine tests, only smiling when Lexa checked out okay.  “All done,” she said, wiping her hands on her jeans.

 

“Is this always necessary?” Lexa asked, buttoning her shirt up once more.

 

Clarke clicked her tongue, shooting a wink at Lexa.  “No, I just like to touch your boobs.”

 

Lexa grunted, hoping Clarke would ignore the redness in her cheeks.  “Whatever,”

 

“Of course it’s necessary, Lex,” Clarke hushed her, all joking aside.  “Heaven knows you never visit a real doctor while you’re pissing around doing whatever it is you state alchemists do--and, well, I actually care about you, so of course I’m going to make sure you haven’t fucked yourself up beating up the bad guys.”

 

“Well,” Lexa pointed to her leg as Clarke maneuvered her into lying back, “I think I kind of have fucked up myself.”

 

“Hm.  Yes, but this is fixable, at least.  Your heart and lungs are not.” Clarke said, before shushing her.  “This will hurt.”

 

“It always does,” Lexa sighed.

 

“Want some leather to bite on?” Clarke asked, grabbing the wrench from the tray of tools laid out.

 

“What do you take me for, some coward?” Lexa joked, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the ceiling.  “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke breathed, placing her right hand against Lexa’s thigh to brace her.  “Only a few minutes of pain, Lex.  I’m sorry,” she sighed, before unscrewing the first screw, disconnecting the nerves.  Lexa jolted, hissing slightly at the sharp feeling, before gritting her teeth.  Carefully, Clarke continued, disconnecting the nerves one by one until the metal leg disconnected completely from the flesh.  Clarke worked quickly, making sure to disinfect the area, frowning at Lexa’s clenched jaw.  She made quick work of wrapping the stub up tightly with clean gauze, before giving the tiny stub of Lexa’s thigh a small pat.  “How are you?”

 

“Just dandy,” Lexa grit out, hastening to sit up.  Clarke rebuked her, hand going to Lexa’s sternum, pushing her back down into the bed.  “I guess you really do like groping me, huh?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s teasing.  “You know the drill, you said so yourself.  Stay.  Sitting up right away will only get you lightheaded, you know that.  Five minutes.”  With that, Clarke, herself, stood, throwing the wrench back in the toolbox.  “What do you want this time?  I have some new material in--do you want stronger and sturdier, but heavier?  Or lighter, easier to move, and weaker?”

 

“It seems that no matter what grade you use, no matter how strong you make it, I always end up back here,” Lexa huffed, watching Clarke pull out sheets of metal.  “Do whatever you want.”

 

“I just got some great new reinforced metal...it’s heavier, but maybe it’ll last you longer than a few months.  Let me see….do you have anywhere you need to be this week?  I can play around and reinforce this some more, so it’ll be stronger--slightly heavier, but still more mobile than what you had.”

 

“Nah,” Lexa sighed.  “Strong knows I don’t  _ really  _ work for her.  I’m not needed in Central.  Besides, I think Colonel Asshole and her lieutenant have had enough of me for a while.”

 

Clarke turned to face Lexa, a twinkle in her eye.  “What shenanigans did you get up to this time, Fullmetal?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ One Week Earlier _

 

_ “There he is!  That way!  Stop him--” _

 

_ The Freezing Alchemist grinned, arm flying up, sending tendrils of ice into the air.  He ran past the impaled military policeman, cloak fluttering at his sides. _

 

_ As he rounded the corner, the Freezing Alchemist came face to face with a soldier, gun pointed directly at his head.  In a flash, the Freezing Alchemists’ hand was on the soldier’s face, and using his alchemy, he froze the man from the inside out, tossing him aside with a sickening crack as the ice shattered upon hitting the cement. _

 

_ A second soldier appeared from behind, attempting to catch the alchemist off guard; but the alchemist was experienced and resourceful, and spun with grace before disarming the soldier.  With bated breath, the soldier waited, until the alchemist’s palm was against his face.  The alchemist grinned evilly, watching in amusement as he boiled this one from the inside out. _

 

_ “Freezing and boiling; the elements of water.  You humans stand no chance against me.” _

 

_ An iron javelin whizzed overhead, nearly slicing his cheek.  The alchemist looked up, seeing a figure jump down from the rooftops, red cape billowing behind her.  “Who are you?” _

 

_ The figure proceeded forward, pulling down her hood.  She glanced at the ground, observing the broken ice chunks of one body, and the swollen, sweltering, red remains of the other.  “Your handiwork has improved,” she hummed, before glaring at the man.  “You’re despicable.” _

 

_ “Sacrifices must be made,” the Freezing Alchemist grinned wickedly.  “It’s the law of equivalent exchange,” _

 

_ “Murder and alchemy aren’t the same thing!” Lexa hissed, clapping her palms together.  She reached for the javelin she had thrown earlier, grasping it in hand, and transmuted it into a spiked club. _

 

_ The Freezing Alchemist’s eyes widened.  “No transmutation circles?” _

 

_ “Now isn’t the time to stare!” Lexa charged, raising the club overhead. _

 

_ The alchemist turned to run, only to barrel straight into the chest of a suit of armor seven feet tall.  The alchemist fell to the ground, losing his footing, and Lexa took her chance to strike.  _

 

_ At the last moment, the alchemist raised one automail arm, taking the brunt of the iron force.  He pulled himself back onto his feet, kicking at the armor’s legs in attempts to knock it over.  Lexa yelled, charging at the alchemist, who grabbed her right arm and held it firmly in hand.  Blue light glowed from under the alchemist’s palm, and Lexa pulled her own automail arm away quickly. _

 

_ “What?” The alchemist asked, incredulous.  “Why aren’t you boiled alive?” _

 

_ Lexa glared, looking at the burnt edges of her cloak’s sleeves, revealing the metal arm.  “You ruined my cloak,” she growled, tearing the offensive, burnt material off her body. _

 

_ The Freezing Alchemist grinned in realization.  “No need for transmutation circles and an automail arm and leg.  So you’re the famed Fullmetal Alchemist.” _

 

_ “I’ll sign something for you later,” Lexa sneered. _

 

_ “I always thought the big suit of armor was the Fullmetal Alchemist--but it’s you, his puny runt sister?” the Freezing Alchemist chortled.  “A girl? The famed alchemist?  What’s a bitch like you doing in the military?” _

 

_ “Listen, bub, I don’t have time for your sexism or your short jokes,” Lexa hissed, clapping her palms together.  She hit her hands on the ground, summoning the rock to move according to her will, encasing the criminal.   _

 

_ In moments, the military police surrounded them, leaving Lexa to pull out her pocket watch as a means of identification.  “I got Emerson,” she reported, deconstructing the walls so the police could handcuff the alchemist.  As the officer tightened the cuffs, Lexa crossed her arms triumphantly.  “Who’s the bitch now?” _

 

* * *

 

Clarke chuckled at the story, shaking her head.  “That attitude of yours,” she rolled her eyes.  “You know, if you drank your milk, you’d be taller than me, Lexa.”

 

Lexa grumbled at that, shooting Clarke a glare.  “It’s disgusting.”

 

Clarke simply hummed, busying her hands with cleaning the pieces of metal before her.  “So, the Freezing Alchemist is locked up?”

 

Lexa grimaced, pushing dirty hair out from her eyes.  “The bastard escaped.  That colonel is useless without me.  I ended up tracking the shithead down, but he put up a hell of a fight--he’s the one who fucked that leg up so bad.”

* * *

 

_ “Emerson!  Stop!  This doesn’t need to end in your death--if you surrender, Fuhrer President Queen--” _

 

_ “Be quiet, Colonel!” The Freezing Alchemist called.   _

 

_ The colonel glared, snapping her fingers once, summoning a burst of fire.  _

 

_ It was easily blocked by the Freezing Alchemist, who transmuted water to extinguish the flames, and douse the colonel from head to toe. _

 

_ The colonel growled, wiping at her soaked body.  “Fucking--” The Freezing Alchemist took his getaway, rushing through the abandoned alleyways, leaving cracks in the gravel--transmutation marks--as he went along, covering his path. _

 

_ At the colonel’s side, her first lieutenant sighed, pulling a pair of gloves from her pocket.  “You’re useless when you’re wet, Colonel,” _

 

_ The colonel hastily pulled her wet gloves off, casting them on the ground, and accepted the dry ones.  Pointedly ignoring the comment from her lieutenant, the colonel said, “Reyes, back me up.  The rest of you,” she glanced at her team, “make sure he doesn’t come back through here.  If he does--kill him.” _

 

_ The colonel and her lieutenant sped down the dark alleyways, tracing the Alchemist’s trail of ice left behind.  Reyes, with her gun out and loaded, kept peeled eyes with every step she took.  The colonel halted suddenly, the trail gone as they reached a fork in the alleyway.  She glanced over at her lieutenant.  “Go left.  Shoot on sight.  This man is a traitor to the president.” _

 

_ Reyes nodded.  “Good luck, Colonel.”  She ran down the left alleyway, gun blazing ahead of her. _

 

_ The colonel looked down at her white gloves, red transmutation circles seemingly ablaze on the palms.  “Good luck, Lieutenant,” she muttered, before heading down the right alleyway. _

 

_ She walked for some time, until she heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting.  Hurriedly, she followed the noise, arriving to see the Fullmetal Alchemist in an all-out brawl with the Freezing Alchemist, her brother in the suit of armor fighting along with her. _

 

_ “Get out of the way, Fullmetal!” The colonel ordered, ready to summon the fire.  She refrained, seeing Lexa’s hobbling; at some point, the girl’s automail had been wrecked in the fight.  She could hardly move fast enough to get out of the way. _

 

_ “Your president is a traitor!  A liar, a murderer!  Central is corrupt!” Emerson shouted, blocking each of Lexa’s blows with one of his own.  “You want you body back, Fullmetal, but the price you will pay--!  Quit this accursed job!” _

 

_ The alchemist jumped, catching Lexa off guard, tackling her to the ground, damaging further the ruined automail. _

 

_ “Fullmetal!  Move!” The colonel ordered once more, wild blonde hair falling from its neat braids as she ran towards the scene. _

 

_ Lexa did as told, retreating as fast as she could as her superior prepared to snap. _

 

_ “Halt!” _

 

_ The four froze at the unforgettable voice. _

 

_ From the shadows stepped the Fuhrer President, in full blue army regale.   _

 

_ She stood as a giant, nearly as tall as Aden’s suit of armor, and just as wide.  “Carl Emerson--no, Freezing Alchemist,” she addressed, pulling her sword from its sheath at her side.  “You have abused your title as a state alchemist in attempts to undermine and overthrow me.  You dare to speak ill of me, your Queen?  You dare to lie to my best alchemists in attempts to turn them traitors of the state like you?” _

 

_ Emerson sneered back at her, standing his ground.  “You bitch, you need to tell your dogs what you’re making them be a part of!” _

 

_ The president’s gaze didn’t waver.  She waited a few long moments before a small grin spread across her blood red lips.  “After all I have gifted you,” she tsked, shaking her head.  “After the opportunity I have laid before you, ripe for the taking.  You would rather betray me than live out your destiny?” _

 

_ Lexa’s eyes narrowed, watching the president carefully. _

 

_ “I would rather  _ die  _ than be a part of this mess you’ve created!”  Emerson sneered, preparing to fight. _

 

_ The president stood firm, unmoving.  After a moment of silence, she spoke.  “Then die,”  She hurled herself forward at inhuman speed, thrusting her sword into his stomach.  The alchemist cried out in pain as the Fuhrer President twisted the sword, before yanking it out with ragged force. _

 

_ The alchemist fell to the ground, hands futilely reaching to stop the flow of blood from his abdomen.  “He’s coming--” Emerson rasped, coughing up blood.  “Wallace is coming!” _

 

_ Lexa, Aden, and the Colonel watched in horror as the man’s body disintegrated, leaving only a small, red stone behind. _

 

_ “What is that?” Lexa cried, making a move for it, but the Fuhrer President held up one hand. _

 

_ The stone disintegrated. _

 

_ “What did you do that for?” Lexa demanded.  _

 

_ The Fuhrer President turned to look at Lexa. One eye focused in on Lexa’s, while the other remained hidden behind a black eyepatch. “Young lady, don’t speak to me so.  I did nothing.  That stone was old, withered; it was fading.  It would have been no use to you, or anyone.” _

 

_ “What are you hiding from us?” Lex demanded.  “What was that? No alchemist should have the power he did!” _

 

_ “Mind your place, Fullmetal,” was all the President said, before turning on her heel and departing. _

 

_ The colonel’s eyes narrowed, watching as the Fuhrer President retreated.  “Emerson may have been onto something,” she muttered.  “The man was no fool.  He loved his job; he wanted to be a state alchemist from the time we were kids together.  Carl...Emerson wouldn’t betray the state.  Not like this, not unless something forced him to.” _

 

_ Lexa and Aden both looked at the colonel, inquisitive expressions matching on their faces.  “What do you mean, Colonel?”  Aden asked. _

 

_ The colonel shook her head.  “Be careful who you trust, Fullmetal,” was all she said, departing from the siblings.   _

 

* * *

 

“That’s….strange,” Clarke hummed, setting down the sheets of metal.  “I’ve never liked the president...she seems so...secretive.  Almost untrustworthy.”

 

Lexa’s nodded, eyes narrowed.  “I don’t know...what Anya said hasn’t been settling well with me.”

 

Clarke hummed.  “The colonel is very wise.  Do you think she meant the president?”

 

“I know she did,” Lexa breathed, sitting upright once more.  “Something’s always been off about her, you know.  I’ve always had this weird vibe around her, too.  When I applied for my certification--when she observed the tests--I felt...a strange aura around her.”

 

Clarke nodded, not knowing what else there could be to say.

 

Lexa hummed, dropping the subject.  “So, uh,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck.  “I can’t exactly pay for the material upfront--I used the last of my savings this month to--”

 

“I don’t want to know how you unwisely spend your money,” Clarke hushed Lexa.  “There’s only two reasons someone goes through the hefty paycheck you get every month--either doing drugs, or hiring an escort.  And I know the dirty things you dogs of the military do,” Clarke sniggered.

 

“Excuse you!” Lexa laughed.  “You did my physical, you know I’m not on drugs!”

 

“Ah, but you don’t deny the escorts,” Clarke winked.  Lexa blushed, despite the fact that it was totally untrue.

 

She was the  _ Fullmetal Alchemist _ .  Known as the biggest badass in Central; the youngest  _ ever  _ to earn the rank of Major in the military, to become a state alchemist.  She didn’t need to  _ pay _ any girls to sleep with her--but she wasn’t about to tell Clarke that.

 

“Imagine what you want,” Lexa cleared her throat, “but I’ve been doing a lot of research into getting our bodies back.  I’ve been meeting with famed professors and alchemists alike...travelling isn’t cheap.  Besides...I need to find out what that red stone was, and I know I won’t get any answers in Central.”

 

Clarke gave Lexa a reassuring smile.  “You’ll figure it out, Lex.  You always do.  Until then,” Clarke said cheerily, standing up, “I’ll be here to clean up your mess and put you back together again.  My own little Humpty Dumpty.  Give me four days,” she said, pulling out her tools.  “Go, hang out with Aden.  Granny will be home from the grocery store soon, you two can help her put the stuff away and fix dinner.

 

* * *

The following days passed slowly.

 

Lexa groaned, antsy.  She hated sitting around waiting.

 

“I hate this,” she mumbled, sprawled out in the lush green grass.

 

“Lexa,” Aden reprimanded her from a few feet away, sitting, picking at the dandelions with large, metal hands.  “Clarke is working as fast as she can for you.  Be more polite.”

 

Lexa rolled onto her stomach, giving her brother a glare.  “Who asked you?”

 

Aden laughed, throwing a dandelion at Lexa’s head.  As it tangled in her unruly hair, Lexa’s grunts only increased.  “You’re just being mean to me because you know it’s wrong to take it out on Clarke when she’s doing her best,”

 

“What are you, my shrink?” Lexa sighed, pulling the sticky stem from her curls.  “Sorry, sorry,” she sighed.  “I just get so antsy, you know?  I hate using crutches.  I hate not being able to go for runs.  I just hate being so damn stationary,”

 

Aden nodded, the metal neck of the suit of armor squeaking loudly.

 

Lexa laughed, pushing herself up to sit.  “Someone needs an oil change, huh?”

 

Aden gave his own small laugh, the noise echoing in the armor.  “I’ll ask Clarke before we leave.  Maybe grab a bottle this--oh my god!”

 

Lexa jumped, eyes scanning the open field.  “What?  What is it?  Are you okay?  Is the soul bond--”   
  


“Look at that cat!” Aden laughed heartily, bounding onto his feet.  “Here, kitty!” 

 

Lexa exhaled exasperatedly, hand over her heart.  “Don’t scare me like that, you asshole!” She yelled after her brother, watching the gigantic stature of the suit of armor chase down a tiny kitten.

 

Aden bent over, picking up the small cat and petting it lightly.  “I love that every spring the cats come out here.  I miss them so much while we’re gone!”

 

“Travelling isn’t a pet-friendly career, Aden,” Lexa reprimanded, eyes narrowing at the feline.  “Don’t get too attached.”

 

Aden sighed, before setting the brown kitten down.  It mewed, rubbing its face against Aden’s metal foot, before sprinting off down the field.  “I know, I know,” Aden grumbled, making his way back to Lexa.  “I just miss having pets.  Don’t you ever miss Mrs. Grumples?”

 

“Never,” Lexa rolled her eyes, allowing herself to fall onto her back once more.  “That cat was old, mean, and prissy.”

 

“Because you held it by its tail, Lexa!” Aden cried.  “Mrs. Grumples loved everyone except you!”

 

“Damn cat,” Lexa let her eyes fall closed.

 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t a cat person,” Aden teased.  “I remember how much you used to love all the kittens around here, too.  You just put up that big bad mean exterior so no one thinks you’ve gone soft.”

 

“Clarke is a dog person,” Lexa hummed.

 

“Yeah, well, neither of  _ us  _ are.  We come from a cat family,” Aden said cheerily, moving next to his sister.

 

With a sigh, Lexa relented.  “Fine, I do like cats.”

 

“Well, no duh.  You love pussy so much--”

 

“Aden!” Lexa’s eyes snapped open.  “You’re too young to say those things!  How do you even know--I haven’t given you the talk!  Where did you hear this?” She demanded, sitting up.  “First you joke about Clarke jumping me, now this?”

 

“I’m fifteen, not five, Lexa.  I learn things.  And besides, I hear your conquests all the time.  I can’t sleep, remember?” Aden asked, gesturing to the suit of armor.  “I’m a disembodied soul, Lexa, we don’t sleep.”   
  


Lexa felt her face heat up.

 

“And I know you’re gay.  You’ve never once brought home a boy.”

 

“Does that bother you?” Lexa asked, glancing warily at her brother.

 

Aden laughed, shaking his head.  “No, Lexa.  I know we never really talk about this stuff...but truth is, I was curious, and asked Clarke a couple years back, and well...she told me.  Don’t be mad at her.”

 

Lexa smiled softly at that.  “I mean, it’s not like I was hiding it from anyone,” she smiled.  Her smile fell from her lips as she turned to face her brother more fully.  “But still, that’s two sex jokes from you in the last few days.  Where’s my innocent little brother?”

 

“Well, Clarke was very thorough--”

 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, eyes bugging.  “She--she’s had sex?  With who?”

 

“Well, gosh, Lexa,” Aden said, knowing his cheeks would be burning if he had any.  “I didn’t ask that!  But, you know, she said she’s slept with both--guys and girls, that is--”   
  


“What?” Lexa asked, shaking her head.  Clarke.  Bisexual.  A bisexual Clarke?

 

Holy shit, Clarke actually  _ liked  _ girls?  What the hell did all their flirting mean, then?

 

“You’re oblivious,” Aden sighed, patting his sister’s shoulders.  “She’s always been open and flirty--or did you think she was ‘innocent,’ too?”

 

Lexa’s nose crinkled.  Clarke certainly flirted with her a lot, but that was just her personality, wasn’t it?  Or was she...actually hitting on Lexa? Then again...Lexa hadn’t really been home long enough in the past five years to really get caught up in  _ those  _ areas of Clarke’s life.  A week or two, here or there, probably no more than four months all together spent in Trigeda in the last five years.

 

Clarke certainly wasn’t the twelve year old she left behind, was she?

 

“But--but still!  She would’ve been, like, fifteen when you asked, right?”

 

“Don’t be a hypocrite.  You had sex at that age too!  I was so concerned with the noises I heard--that’s why I  _ asked  _ Clarke!  You gave me a heart attack!  I just heard a lot of yelling and groaning but….then I heard…” Aden paused, before shaking his head.  “Anyway...I figured out you weren’t hurt, but I wasn’t about to...come in.  I knew something was going on.”

 

Lexa sighed, flicking a blade of grass from her stump.  “I haven’t really been a good big sister, have I?  I should’ve told you about...all this, long ago.”

 

“Please, no,” Aden said, burying his face in his hands, embarrassed.  “Having Clarke explain--in detail, mind you--the different types of sex and sexualities...was embarrassing enough.  The last thing I need is my sister giving me her version of the talk,”

 

Lexa grinned, punching her brother’s metal arm lightly.  The sound of metal knuckles on the metal suit echoed through the small field.  “I don’t really want to give you the talk, anyway.  But...If you ever have questions,” she coughed, cheeks going impossibly red, “I mean, you know, I’m here.  I guess.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

 

Aden was the first to break it.

 

“Actually...I, uh, do.”

 

Lexa swallowed, screaming at herself in her mind.  Of fucking course.  This was--where was Clarke when you needed her?

 

“Uh, sure, Aden, what is it?”

 

“Clarke told me,” Aden began hesitantly.  “She said...oh, never mind, I can’t ask my sister this.  It’s too weird.”

 

Lexa sighed.  “It won’t be weird,” she lied.

 

“Um.  Okay,” Aden said.  “Clarke told me,” he repeated, “that...y’know... _ sex _ feels...good.  And I mean, I know I’m still fifteen, and we’ve got a lot more to worry about,” Aden sighed, feeling self conscious.  “But I can’t help but be...a little jealous, of you and Clarke and everyone else our age, you know?  I want my body back for so many other reasons, but I just can’t help but think...being like that, with someone, you know, would be nice.  And I’m afraid I never will…”

 

Lexa’s heart broke.  She shifted uncomfortably, clearing her throat.  “Well, yes, Aden it...does.  That’s, uh, the purpose of it, I guess,” she muttered softly, before patting her brother’s arm.  “But, Aden,” she said, voice growing firmer, “We’ll get your body back.  I promise.  You’ll eat Granny’s pies again, feel the same pain I feel when Clarke smacks us upside the head for being stupid, you’ll feel Fish’s fur again...and you’ll meet a really nice girl and fall in love and experience all that stuff for yourself, okay?”

 

“What if...I find a really nice boy?”  Aden asked, hesitantly.

 

Lexa’s eyebrow quirked.  “A boy?  You like guys, Aden?”

 

“I don’t know!” Aden cried, feeling bashful.  “Everything is so much more confusing for me than it is for you and Clarke!  I’m a suit of armor, I don’t have a chance with anyone, like this!”

 

Lexa frowned.  “Aden--”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Lexa,” Aden grumbled.  “You’re a lot of things, but not a liar.  Don’t start now.  Besides, I---wasn’t finished,” Aden sighed.  “What I mean is, you know, I don’t have the opportunities you do...to meet people and go home with them or date them...I’m a suit of armor that can walk and talk.  But, you know, I can still  _ imagine _ things, and I can’t help but think that maybe I’ll be like Clarke when I get my body back.”

 

“Bisexual?” Lexa asked, head quirking.

 

“Yeah,” Aden admitted.  “Girls are so pretty…” he sighed, “like Clarke!  She’s so beautiful,”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa agreed, feeling her throat go dry.

 

“But boys...I don’t know, are kind of cute too, I guess.”

 

“You lost me there,” Lexa joked.  “Why not go talk to Clarke?  If she’s, uh, bisexual, I’m sure she’ll help you out.”

 

“Lexa...did you really not know about Clarke?” Aden asked.

 

“Well! It’s not my fault, we’re never here, and besides, Clarke flirts with everyone!  It’s who she is!  You know, some people’s default is just flirty--that’s fine, don’t get me wrong but--we’ve only met that one guy she dated two years ago--Flinn?--who was an asshole, and I just assumed she was into guys--”   
  


“You’re such a moron,” Aden groaned. “I would so roll my eyes at you if I could, Lexa.  Clarke has had a crush on you since we were five!  Hell, I didn’t even know what bisexual was until a few years ago, but I knew Clarke liked you!”

 

“Wh--what?” Lexa sputtered.  “You’re lying!”

 

“And I  _ know  _ you’re into her!” Aden said, laughing at Lexa’s blush.  “Don’t eve try to lie to me, Lexa!  You’ve been hot for Clarke since we were kids.  Don’t think I forgot about that bet we made--”

 

“Shh,” Lexa shushed him, blushing wildly.  “Don’t talk about that!”

 

“I won, by the way.”

 

“I know,” Lexa grumbled.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better...she shot me down,”

 

“What?” Lexa asked, shaking her head.  “You actually asked her?”

 

Aden chuckled.  “Well, the deal was the winner could marry Clarke!  So of course I went through with it.  But...she said she liked someone else.”

 

“Who?”

  
Aden sighed.  “You really are dense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to write a lighthearted introductory chapter before we jump into the plot. FMA can get dark at times, so moments like these chapters will probably be written as a little bit of relief--for myself and for you guys, lol. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> (Yes, siblings having the sex talk is uncomfortable, but you know, I want Aden's bisexuality to be explored in this story, and he's very confused--Aden doesn't really have any parents to teach him, and he's at a disadvantage, being a disembodied soul, and all...so I wanted to set a foundation of support from Clarke & Lexa.
> 
> And I mean hey, siblings DO talk about it. It's always awkward. Sometimes we have adult conversations (at least in my family) of support, esp. with my own coming out to my brother and sister...but sometimes we can joke about it, too, lol.)
> 
> And before anyone worries, no, Aden didn't out Clarke to Lexa. We'll hear more about it, but homegirl's been hitting on Lexa for quite some time. Lexa's just really fucking oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Chapters will be much longer than the prologue.
> 
> Comment here or over at @gothamsgirlgang on tumblr if you have any comments/questions.
> 
> PS- the "recipe" for making a human is incorrect. Check out The Film Theorists' video, "Film Theory: Fullmetal Alchemist's Fatal Miscalculation" if you're interested in all the science and math behind the real numbers that compose a human body. Warning: it has spoilers for FMA, and thus, spoilers for this fic.
> 
> NGL, the first chapter (prologue) is pretty much straight from the show.
> 
> Do people still do disclaimers? Just in case: neither FMA nor The 100 are mine. Hope you've enjoyed the work!


End file.
